osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Cats
Big Cats & WWF was a holiday event released on 23 July 2015 in a partnership between Jagex and the WWF. It could be started by talking to any of the four WWF conservationists located in the Grand Exchange. The conservationists are trying to raise awareness about the plight of the big cats throughout the world, and they can teleport you to the World Wildlife Fund conservation area where you must help Emem Sharma rebuild habitats of various big cats. Parts of this event are only available to members. Walkthrough Speak to Emem Sharma, who will instruct players to do various tasks to help rebuild the habitats of four big cats. Players can speak to her to check their progress. The items required can be found in the tool crate near Emem Sharma. Tigers Items required: Any pickaxe, hammer Players will need to go to the south-western part of the area, where male and female tigers reside. Locate three dwarves: Thidrolda, Strolgrum, and Humroc, who seek to chop down trees and harm the tiger habitat. You will need to build a bridge for them to preserve the tiger habitat. Head further south and mine 25 stones (level 10 Mining required) and build the first part of the bridge in the building area near the dwarves. Players will need to do this three times, requiring 75 stones in total. Once the bridge is fully built, speak to Humroc, who will be grateful for your help, and then return to Emem Sharma, who will reward you with a tiger toy. It can be difficult to find the right-click option to build the bridge. Make sure you click on the grass area and not the bridge itself. WWF bridge 1.png|The bridge in its first stage of construction WWF bridge 2.png|The bridge in its second stage of construction WWF bridge 3.png|The bridge is completed Snow leopards Items required: Any axe, hammer Players will need to repair the fences around the sheep, which are the food source for male and female snow leopards. Chop down the oak trees until you receive seven oak logs, and use them to repair the broken segments of the sheep enclosure. Once they are repaired, return to Emem Sharma, who will reward you with a snow leopard toy. Sheep pen (broken).png|The sheep pen with broken fences Sheep pen (fixed).png|The fixed sheep pen Lions (members only) Items required: Seed dibber, spade Players will need to plant grass seeds in the empty patches south-east of Emem Sharma. Search for a grassland that can be searched, and receive grass seeds. Players will need at least seven of these. Use the seeds on the empty patches, and wait for them to grow. They may become diseased and die, so players may need more grass seeds; players can prevent this by bringing plant cures (which is not provided in the tool crate) to the area. Once all the grasses are fully grown, check their health and receive 284.5 farming experience. This will cause stags, does, male and female lions populate the area. Return to Emem Sharma, who will reward you with a Lion toy. Empty planting area.png|An empty, uninhabited area Amur leopards (members only) Items required: Seed dibber, spade Players will need to clear the tree stumps around the area and replant evergreen trees in their place. Search an evergreen tree that can be searched east of Emem Sharma, and receive pine tree seeds. Players will need at least seven. Clear all the tree stumps in the north-eastern area, and use the pine tree seeds on the empty patches. Once the evergreens are fully grown, check their health and receive 284.5 farming experience. This will cause stags, does, male and female amur leopards populate the area. Return to Emem Sharma, who will reward you with an Amur leopard toy. Note that the evergreen trees may take several hours to grow, and may require secateurs to cure them of disease. Deforested area.png|A deforested area Rewards Players who complete all activities in the conservation area will receive a tiger toy and a snow leopard toy. Members who complete all the activities will receive a lion toy and amur leopard toy in addition to the other two.